


Viva La Vida

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Weddings, it's a push in the right direction, kind of?, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: In the midst of celebration, Haruhi finds herself contemplating who she sees herself with for the rest of her life.





	Viva La Vida

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in answer to a meme request, where Haruhi says, "I love both of you." Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

She revels at the scene in front of her: two handsome 20-somethings giving off the vibe that they’ve spent the whole of their lives giving orders whilst befitted in white tie fare. She expects it from Tamaki, who is currently instructing ushers and caterers from hand-written instructions found in an old black notebook. Then there is Hikaru, currently critiquing tent locations and flower arrangements to a seemingly overwhelmed florist, his hands doing as much of the talking as his mouth.

There’s no denying how severe an understatement it would be to describe him as anything less than in his element, or the fact that he looks well beyond good doing so.

They play well at high maintenance, yes, but she smiles internally for knowing that each of these boys—no, Haruhi reminds herself… Men—will always take care of their own and therefore require the best of the best.

Years of friendships have been wrought from now crumbled barriers and reconstructed foundations. For nearly as long, some of them have nurtured quiet rivalries for the same heart, only to find themselves cast away by that same heart’s notion of fear and self-preservation.

And of group preservation. Could any of it be considered a fair exchange, even for love?

For as intelligent as she is, even Haruhi can’t truthfully claim to know.

Haruhi looks on at Tamaki and Hikaru as they continue to finalize details of a wedding ceremony for which they are both the best men. She can’t help but think of how it’s the perfect phrase to describe both of them.

She recalls Kaoru’s recent words for her. She can’t help it, really, as he interrupts her gazing with a repeat of the sentiment. She smiles and holds her tongue as he banters while his wedding tux receives the last of several finishing touches.

“You need to find out what it’s like, Haruhi.” Kaoru insists, excited and serious at the same time. “Going for so long wanting someone, and you’re just fine around them until they find a way to confess how they really feel about you. That kind of news just makes you shiver.”

Did Kyoya shiver, too? She wonders aloud.

“Of course he did.” Kaoru replies, so much unbridled zeal in his answer.

Kaoru hops off the tailoring platform, his arms spread wide as he gathers Haruhi up, who laughs at this near sibling of a man who refuses to stop hugging her. If this is unconditional love, she decides, then maybe there’s no bother making any hard decisions. How nice to just keep Kaoru by her side.

Without thinking, she takes another glance and finds Tamaki and Hikaru in the middle of a discussion on the other side of the dressing room door. Too far away to make sense of what they say, she has no trouble imagining the ease of years-old comfort and affection that inhabits their words.

They have to realize, she believes, that hers isn’t the only affection they seek. She finds bittersweet humor in the fact that maybe in some strange way, they already have a piece of what they’ve been looking for.

“If you want my opinion,” Kaoru interjects, perhaps even doing Haruhi a favor by interrupting her thoughts, “You should tell them both how you feel at the same time.”

For a moment, audacity seizes Haruhi’s mind as she struggles for an appropriate response. It’s no secret Tamaki and Hikaru have each seemingly made a career of carrying a torch for her. Relationships have come and gone over the years, though on an innate level their affections have remained unchanged.

Observant as he is, however, what does Kaoru actually know? She scoffs at him.

“It’s no mystery how they feel about you, you know.” He keeps on. “But you have no idea that it’s kind of obvious to everyone how you also feel.”

Audacity.

“I’m not wrong, and you know it.”

Kaoru wears a dead-serious expression, and she ignores the playful, if not mildly annoying light of someone biting back the urge to declare, “I told you so.” It’s Kaoru’s wedding day, after all, and here he is looking to push her toward her own opportunity to be loved.

“You’re a little shit.”

“You’re scared.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I’m never wrong. It’s why Kyoya loves me.”

For this she concedes laughter to him, and accepts yet another hug. Kaoru brings her close, and squeezes tight. He’s clearly riding high on life and pre-marital endorphins, and she can’t help but promise to think over his suggestion.

She promises to make an admission when—if—the moment is right.

For now, they look toward the door and straighten their spines. Hikaru stands at the threshold, brilliant and smiling to inform his brother that it’s time.

Placing a kiss on Kaoru’s cheek, she obliges Hikaru by taking the arm he’s proffered, and they’re on their way. Spotting Tamaki down the corridor, she watches as he first looks to one of them, then the other. Up until now, Kaoru has been the brightest spot in her day, but oh, that smile.

Trying to fight it or not, Haruhi doesn’t think she could miss Tamaki’s warmth if it were miles away.

Holding tight onto Hikaru’s arm, she feels him squeeze back and lean in a little closer, and before she knows it Tamaki is out of sight as they round a corner.

This is Kyoya’s and Kaoru’s time, she knows. Haruhi is deadest in her refusal to capitalize on whatever sweetness and romance drifts through the air, though she has begun to make plans.

Kaoru leans across his twin to throw one of those Cheshire grins at her, and dammit, he knows.

It’s no matter, she decides, though she goes ahead and sticks the tip of her tongue out at him. It doesn’t prevent a warm sense of anticipation from spreading throughout her chest as she envisions what it will be like when she gathers Hikaru and Tamaki together to tell them, “I’m in love with both of you.”


End file.
